Hidden Talent
by Tora-chan-luvs-chu
Summary: Lucy, Mirajane, Wendy and Levy are highschool besties, the girls are also secretly one of the most popular girl bands. Lucy and Levy have never fallen in love, but when some new boys walk into Fiore State High the girls find themselves head over heals, though they may not show. what will happen when the new boys find out about there secret of being famous? full intro as chapter 1!
1. Full Intro

Lucy, Mirajane, Wendy and Levy are highschool besties, the girls are also secretly one of the most popular girl bands in the world. Lucy and Levy have never fallen in love, but when some new boys walk into Fiore State High the girls find themselves head over heals, even if the girls wont show it, or admit it at first. what will happen when the new boys find out about there secret of being famous?

and what about Emily and Jackson? who are they and why do they look so much like Lucy? how do they know Lucy so well? is Lucy actually stronger then you imagine? just what is Lucy keeping from everyone? will her first boyfriend find out every one of her little secrets? _or will Lucy forever hold onto secrets? what type of secrets is she keeping, anyway?_

drama rises and things happen, but these four girls will never split, they stick together like glue. even if they are getting on each others nerves now and then. what new adventures will the girls go on, eventually? I'll tell you a secret.. _there not going on the adventures your thinking off._

Sticy, Gale, Rowen, MiraXLaxus.. other couples and magic still involved, plus some other cool stuff!

* * *

I hope you enjoy the chapters to come!

-Tora-Chan xx:)


	2. Chapter 1 - The Newbies

**No-ones POV:**

"and the winners of this years Fiores Got Talent is our favorite little girl band – FAIRY TAIL!" the crowd cheers wildly, the four young girls run out on stage and wave to the crowd. "the young girls finished writing there first song last week and wanted to share it with the crowd if they won, and now since they have won, lets hear there first song – If I Could Be Your Girl!" **(the original is Pong by Kasey Chambers)**. the crowd cheers louder and then quiet down as the music begins to play.

~ Levy – **if I could be your girl** Levy & Lucy – if I could be your girl

Lucy – _if I could be your girl_ Mira & Wendy – **_if could be your girl_**

Wendy – **_if I could be your girl _**all the girls – **if I could be your girl**

Mira – **if I could be your girl** **(it may not turn out the same on so I added the girls names after so you know who sings what) ~**

"**When I grow up I want a pony I'm goanna ride her from dust 'til dawn I'm gonna brush her mane and feed her sugar cane And keep her in safe from the storm**

**If I had a pony I wonder could I be your girl?**" Levy sings out to the crowd.

"_When I grow up I want a baby I'm gonna name it after Ralph Stanley And I sure won't mind if it cries all night Just as long as it looks like me_

_If I had a baby I wonder could I be your girl?_" Lucy sings out smiling.

"Yodelay he yodeloh oh You rock my world Yodelay he yodeloh oh When I grow up I wanna be your girl" Lucy and Levy cheer out together.

"**_When I grow up I want a cowboy With dust all over his jeans With a horse named Jack and a ten gallon hat He is nice but he looks so mean_**

**_If you were a cowboy I wonder could I be your girl?_**" Wendy sings out to the crowd.

"**_Yodelay he yodeloh oh You rock my world Yodelay he yodeloh oh When I grow up I wanna be your girl aah haa_**" Wendy and Mira cheer out together.

"**When I grow up I'll be a lady All my rings will be made of gold I'll put flowers in my room, I'll wear perfume I won't listen to rock 'n' roll**

**If I was a lady I wonder could I be your girl?**" Mira sings out smiling.

"**Yodelay he yodeloh oh You rock my world Yodelay he yodeloh oh Yodelay he When I grow up I wanna be your When I grow up I wanna be your When I grow up I wanna be your girl**" all four girls cheer together and hold hands.

"**When I grow up I wanna a pony** _When I grow up I wanna a baby_ **_When I grow up I wanna a cowboy _** **When I grow up I'll be your lady**" the girls sing there little parts and then bow to the cheering crowd. they all wave and get handed there trophies, they say a few words of gratitude then walk of stage to have there own girls night at Lucy's to celebrate there victory of officially acing there dreams and becoming a famous girl band.

* * *

**4 Years Later – Lucy's POV:**

'damn it, damn it, damn it! I'm running late!' I curse at my self as I run I just make it through the school gates as the bell rings. I run straight to my locker and dump my bag in there, I grab my books for English and run straight to class. "Lucy Heartfilia?" Miss Ultear Milkovich asks**(she's still young in this too).** I slam the classroom door open and quickly walk in "here miss! sorry I'm late.. again.." I smile at her and she nods, I walk over to my seat. I sit in the second last row at the window, in front of me is Levy, behind me is Mira and next to me is Wendy **(Wendy is still going to look her usual self except she will be 16 like the others, and Romeo is too). **

"how do you do that? your always late but you're still always on time.. you always walk into the classroom just after the teachers call your name" Wendy looks at me with a half surprised half non-surprised look. I shrug and smile at her, the 4 of us let out a little giggle and then open our text books to the right page to start the work Miss Ultear Milkovich is giving us. in the middle of class I stop doing my work and stare out the window, day dreaming.. today marks 4 years of us being famous, no one in our school except Romeo, Laxus, Jellal, Alzack, Yukino, Cana, Juvia, Bisca, Erza and Mira's little sister Lisanna and little brother Elfman know about us being famous. and we definitely don't want Minvera in the grade above us find out.

* * *

**lunch time – Levy's POV:**

"oi Lu-chan, before the boys come, did you get us a gig at the new nightclub for a song tonight?" I say smiling, I'm excited to see if we can do a few songs tonight at this new club around the corner from our apartment so we can celebrate the anniversary of 4 years that our group has been famous. us four live in the same apartment but we rarely wake each other up since we all get up at different times, I think we have to start waking Lu-chan up again because she always sleeps in.

"yea! we're on at 7pm and off at 8pm, they said even though we are underage we can celebrate after our songs but we have to be out by 9:30pm.. we are not aloud to get alcoholic drinks though, so Cana, if your gonna come celebrate with us you'll have to sneak in your own drinks haha. and after that we can go home and you girls can come as well for a sleep over." Lu-chan smiles, we're all excited, even Yukino, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia, Erza and Bisca are excited for us! I'm glad there coming with us again this year, it can get boring if we celebrate by our selves. Mira and Wendy smile happily and high-five me and Lucy, obviously they are excited for our celebration as well.

"don't look now but there are some cute new boys walking in over there.. with Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Laxus, Jellal, Romeo and Alzack. I wonder who they are" Mira looks at Cana, Lucy, Lisanna and I, we are the only girls out of our group who are single or not in love.. "oh great, and now the boys are bringing them over here.." Lucy growls and rolls her eyes. she hates boys, just like me.. but I'll admit.. the one with the long black spiky hair and piercings is quite cute.. I shake my head in disbelief. 'did I really just think such a thing?!'.

**Mira's POV:**

I giggle quietly after I see Levy shake her head with a look of disbelief, she must have thought one of them was cute.. she would look good with the tall, long black spiky hair and piercings one.. I wonder if I could get them together.. hehehehe. "hey guys! this is Gajeel, Sting and Rogue.. there new boys who moved to Magnolia a few days ago" Natsu smiles at sits at the table, the rest of the boys do too except for sting, there's only one spot left and its between Natsu and Lucy, I wonder what Lucy will do.

Sting walks around the table and looks down at Lucy who is playing on her phone and ignoring him. "uh.. could I sit here please?" he says with a charming smile. Lucy looks up at him, she doesn't smile, but she doesn't frown. its her usual plain poker type face, it's the face she has when she's bored or she just doesn't give a shit about anything. she smirks and throws her legs up onto the spot "sorry.. no room.." she loses her smirk and goes back to looking at her phone.

hm.. I wonder what Sting will do about that. "oh come on Lucee~! why can't he sit down? there's no other spot for him to sit! please Lucee?!" Natsu smiles at Lucy to try and make her give in, she doesn't even look up, she just huffs an angry huff in response but still doesn't move. Sting smirks and grabs her legs "a stubborn chick are ya? sound just like my type" he picks her legs up and sits down then places her legs across his he looks at her and frowns. she hasn't changed her expression, she hasn't looked up from her phone and she hasn't even made the slightest noise.. she still doesn't care..

**Wendy's POV:**

I giggle at Lucy, Sting-san did something to try make her respond but she doesn't even care. like usual.. "she's a little cold hearted to boy's Sting-san, I hope you don't mind if I call you that.." I say. he looks over at me and smiles "you can call me that, I don't mind.. and I see that, what's her name?". "Lucy, you can call her Luce or Lu-chan, or even Lucy-san if you want to. she doesn't care what people call her, there's a girl in the grade above us, her name is Minvera, who calls her a bitch but she still doesn't care, but she does react to it, whenever Minvera says it or anything to Lucy-san she just smirks and shrugs and says the same thing 'whatever you say witch'" Juvia says and smiles at the thought and everyone laughs.

Lucy-san smiles at this, she takes her legs off sting-san's and turns her body back around to how she was sitting before she tried to stop Sting-san from sitting next to her. "eh? the cold hearted blondie reacted to this.." Sting-san smirks, he's just trying to make her react.. and this definitely will.. Lucy-san stops moving her thumb over her phone and she looks up at sting-san and glares at him hard, he flinches at this, Lucy-san can be quite scary. Lucy runs her hand gently through Sting-san's hair making him blush, she then grabs a bit and tugs on it hard. "your blonde as well, and If I was you I wouldn't try piss me off.. because I can be pretty cruel.." Lucy-san smirks, lets him go and then goes back to looking at her phone.

**Sting's POV:**

I rub my head and nod at her, she can really be mean.. that's no joke.. but she's really cute and I can't help it.. I have actually never fallen for a girl before .. this is my first time. I never knew love could be so cruel, she probably wont ever fall for me if she's just hurting me like this. but I'm Sting Eucliffe and I don't give up, so I wont give up until she does fall for me and I make her mine!

the bell rings and everyone packs up there lunches or whatever they have with them and walk off, I'm the second last to leave the table and when I look back Lucy is only just standing up now, she puts her phone and hands in her skirt pockets and starts walking, when she is next to me I start walking with her. "why where you waiting for me?" she looks at me with a questionable look. I smile "I'm being kind, why? can't a boy walk with the girl he's fallen for?" did I really just say that out loud?! Jesus I'm an idiot!

I hear a cute giggle and look at Lucy, her cheeks are tinted pink and she has a smile on her face, she was giggling.. "yea yea.. whatever, what classes do you have now?" she says, not looking at me. "umm.. I have math, humanities then after second break I have double science, you?" I look at her, waiting for an answer. "I have the same classes, except for double science, I have double P.E…" she says.

Math, Humanities and Break go by quick, I head to my science class and sit at the window, lucky me.. the science class room is right next to the ovals so I'll be able to watch Lucy. classes start and I open my text book and writing book, I start my work and after about 20 minuets the Sport class finally walks onto the oval.

I look down and see Lucy instructing the class, what the hell?, the teacher then walks on and everyone splits into teams. Lucy has that Bisca chick, Erza, Wendy, Natsu and Gray. Lucy looks as if she is the team captain, and just before she was telling the class what to do.. is she like the queen of sport or something?! everyone lines up to do races, every team except for Lucy's has 8 members, I wonder who will be doing 3 laps in Lucy's team.

the first group goes, on Lucy's team its Natsu running, he comes first. then its Gray and he comes first, then Bisca goes and she comes second, Wendy goes and comes second, Erza goes and comes second because of some super speedy guy. Lucy lines up for her race and I watch her run, she is 10 meters ahead of everyone already, she wins then lines up for the next race, she wins again, and she also wins her last race, her team won.

the rest of the afternoon flies by, I head to the gate with Gajeel and Rogue. "gehi, I over heard Levy and Yukino talking about 'how exciting' its gonna be tonight, there apparently going to a new club that's opening around the corner from Lucy's, Levy's, Mira's and Wendy's apartment, turns out we are in the same apartment building, wanna go to the nightclub?" Gajeel smirks at Rogue and I. I smirk and nod and look over at Rogue. he sighs and then nods.

oh this is gonna be so cool! its Friday, I had a pretty good first day and now I'm going to a club and I'm gonna see Lucy there! hell yes!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I know Sting's POV was a bit long but oh well :P I'm gonna make the chapters of this story as long as I can! I wonder how Gajeel, Rogue and Sting are going to react when they find out there friends, and girls they like are secretly famous.. find out in the next chapter! ;) **

**-Tora-chan! xJ**

**P.S. yea yeaaa… there OC like but I don't care.. its my story not Hiro Mashima's so they'll act how I want them to act.. just putting that out there O**


	3. Chapter 2 - so they found out

**Lucy's POV:**

I hang my washed uniform up in my cupboard, my school uniform is a red, black and white checkered skirt, a white shirt with sleeves that end just above my forearm, with a red, black and white checkered tie and black socks that are up to my thighs. I don't like looking the same as everyone else so I also break a few rules, instead of leather dress shoes I wear purple high top sneakers and red sock type things (I don't even know there name, but there's a link on my profile) that end a few centimeters under my knees, I also usually wear a white or black or some days a red bow around my usual side pony tail. for school I wear the top half of my hair in a side pony tail and the rest of my hair falls down my back, I also have my fringe out everyday, it just goes past my eyebrows which is also another rule I'm breaking.. oh well.

(there's a picture on my profile) I grab my outfits for tonight, I have 2.. one for the first 3 songs and one for the other 3 after that. I take my towel off, put on my panties and then put my jumper type dress over me, it goes over one shoulder and hangs loosely on the other side, I also have pink and black garter leggings with bows on the side, over them I have high heel knee boots on. I put on my leopard patterned scarf, my hair is out and falls over my shoulders and down my back in curls. I grab my guitar case and my bag with my other outfit, my brush, my makeup(you can decide what her makeup looks like yourselves) and some alcohol for Cana.

I walk out of my room, down the hall, and into the lounge room to meet up with Wendy, Levy and Mira. Mira is wearing a blue and white button dress with puffy short sleeves and a puffy skirt. she has white thigh high socks on with creamy boots with thrills and laces that go 4 centimeters past her ankles. she has black and white gloves on and a black bow holding her think white hair together while it falls in locks down her back and over her shoulders.

Wendy wears a strapless plain black dress, the ends are a bit thrill, the back of the dress is longer then the front too. she also has long black socks that go just above her knees with blue 2 inch heels on, her blue hair falls down around her in light curls, she also has black double pearl hanging earing's in her ears. in her hand is her guitar case. I have a yellow guitar and hers is a brownish red guitar.

Levy wears a red and black laced together top over a black short sleeved under shirt with long black ripped gloves. she also wears a matching long red and black skirt with black leggings and black leather 1 inch dress heels. she has a small red bow on her black short sleeved under shirt and in her hair in stead of a yellow or blue ribbon through her hair she has a wide red one, she also has a back pack which I believe would carry her second outfit, Wendy's second outfit and Mira's second out fit.

"alright! we are ready to go.. just let me pickup my keyboard case and we can head of!" Mira cheers out excitedly, she picks up the black case that holds her keyboard and we head out the door to meet up with Cana, Erza, Lisanna, Jellal, Elfman, Juvia, Bisca, Alzack and Romeo (I decided ill let Jellal, Alzack and Romeo know about it too. Romeo obviously needs to know since its his girlfriend in the band :P). we then head of towards the night club down the road.

* * *

**Cana's POV:**

we walk in with Lucy, Wendy, Mira and Levy behind backstage and then a waitress backstage takes us out to our reserved booth for the night, just before I leave the backstage Lucy hands me the alcohol she got for me. thank you Lucy! I head out following the others and then sit at the booth with them. it's a black marble table with a red velvet couch around it, just like any other normal nightclub/bar booth.

I check the time and realize we have 10 minuets until the girls actually get on stage, I talk with the others and laugh at the jokes we share together and then I look over at the nightclub door, I notice blonde spiky hair in front of the bodyguard, the body guard moves out of the way.. I drop my cup of alcohol, lucky it was only a plastic one I brought with me..

* * *

**Erza's POV:**

everyone at our booth stops laughing and talking to look at Cana, its unlike her to drop her alcohol.. there must be a reason to why she did that. "Cana? is something wrong?" Jellal asks curiously. "ahh.. Sting, Gajeel and Rogue are walking through the door.. is that bad.. or is that BADD?" Cana says looking at everyone else in the booth in shock.

everyone looks over to see Gajeel, Rogue and Sting sit them selves down at a table 2 tables across from us, right in front of the stage. "uh.. that's not good.. that's really not good. we don't know them well enough and they might tell Natsu and Gray who will spread it around.. the girls will get bullied by Minvera more, and they wouldn't be able to go to school unless they had body guards with them for the whole 6 hours" Lisanna says in a worried tone.

we all nod in agreement with Lisanna.. lets just hope they don't notice the girls.. or at least not notice them straight away. "I hope this bar doesn't do that thing where they name each of the girls and then call the band name.. that would just make it worst" Elfman says, he sounds a bit annoyed.

"knowing you.. you probably just jinxed it.. it'll likely happen now.." Bisca says to Elfman. everyone laughs, we all know now that that's what's going to happen.

* * *

**Gajeel's POV:**

"now, we have the privileged to have a famous girl band here tonight! these girls have been famous for 4 years and have lived in this small town for a long time! please welcome LUCY, LEVY, WENDY AND MIRAJANE OF FAAIRRYY TAAIILL!" the crowd goes wild. but Rogue, Sting and I look at the stage in shock as the four girls stand on stage, bunny girl is at the top of the stage holding a yellow guitar with a microphone placed perfectly in front of her, behind her on her right side is Wendy holding a brownish red guitar with her microphone perfectly in front of her. on the other side of bunny girl is Shrimp with no instrument and she's playing with the microphone so its in front of her properly, and on the other side of shrimp is that she devil with her keyboard and microphone.

"hello everyone, the song we are going to sing first is Backseat Serenade( originally by all time low) we hope you enjoy.." Lucy smiles at the crowd and the girls start playing.. everyone is amazed by there amazing voices.

~ Levy – **if I could be your girl** Levy & Lucy – if I could be your girl

Lucy – _if I could be your girl_ Mira & Wendy – **_if could be your girl_**

Wendy – **_if I could be your girl _**all the girls – **if I could be your girl**

Mira – **if I could be your girl** **(it may not turn out the same on so I added the girls names after so you know who sings what) ~**

_"Lazy lover, find a place for me again_

_You felt it once before, I know you did,_

_I could see it " _Lucy sings out.

**"Whiskey princess, drink me under, pull me in**

**You had me at "Come over, boy,**

**I need a friend," I understand"**. Levy sings out after her

"Backseat serenade, dizzy hurricane

Oh, God, I'm sick of sleeping alone

You're salty like a summer day

Kiss the sweat away, to your radio

Backseat serenade, little hand grenade

Oh, God, I'm sick of sleeping alone

You're salty like a summer day

Kiss the pain away, to your radio" Levy and Lucy sing out together

**_"You take me over,_**

**_I throw you up against the wall_**

**_We've seen it all before,_**

**_But this was different, it's deliberate" _**Wendy smiles at Romeo who waves to her

**"You send me reeling,**

**Calling out to you for more**

**The value of this moment lives in metaphor**

**Yeah, through it all," **Mira winks and smiles at Laxus

_"Backseat serenade, dizzy hurricane_

_Oh, God, I'm sick of sleeping alone_

_You're salty like a summer day_

_Kiss the sweat away, to your radio_

_Backseat serenade, little hand grenade_

_Oh, God, I'm sick of sleeping alone_

_You're salty like a summer day_

_Kiss the pain away, to your radio"_

Mira and Wendy cheer out to the crowd together

**"Backseat serenade, dizzy hurricane**

**Oh, God, I'm sick of sleeping alone**

**You're salty like a summer day**

**Kiss the sweat away, to your radio**

**Backseat serenade, little hand grenade**

**Oh, aren't you sick of sleeping alone?**

**You're salty like a summer day**

**Kiss the pain away, to your radio"**

the four girls all sing there hearts out to the crowd

**"Oh, God, I'm sick of sleeping alone" **Levy ends the song smiling.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I look around the crowd and notice Sting, Gajeel and Rogue in front of us. my eyes widen and I spin around to the girls they all walk over to me and we talk for a moment. "Sting, Gajeel and Rogue are here! what are we gonna do now?!" I hiss to the girls. "theres nothing we can do.. except for after this we tell them they cant tell anyone or they will be beaten into a pulp!" Levy laughs and makes a 'scoree!' sign with her arm. the 4 of us laugh and go back to our places for our next song.

I think of a song then look at Sting and smirk, there's something about him that I want.. so I know what song I'm gonna do. I turn and give the girls a 'I'm changing the song' look and they all nod and I turn back around. "ok everyone, for our next song, we are going to sing 'if I could be your girl' .. enjoy!" I look at Sting again still smirking and he gives me a questionable look. I look back up at the crowd and the 4 of us start playing and singing.

"**When I grow up I want a pony I'm goanna ride her from dust 'til dawn I'm gonna brush her mane and feed her sugar cane And keep her in safe from the storm**

**If I had a pony I wonder could I be your girl?**" Levy sings out to the crowd.

"_When I grow up I want a baby I'm gonna name it after Ralph Stanley And I sure won't mind if it cries all night Just as long as it looks like me_

_If I had a baby I wonder could I be your girl?_" I sing out smiling.

"Yodelay he yodeloh oh You rock my world Yodelay he yodeloh oh When I grow up I wanna be your girl" Levy and I cheer out together.

"**_When I grow up I want a cowboy With dust all over his jeans With a horse named Jack and a ten gallon hat He is nice but he looks so mean_**

**_If you were a cowboy I wonder could I be your girl?_**" Wendy sings out to the crowd. while Wendy sings this I look down at Sting and wink then look away again.

"**_Yodelay he yodeloh oh You rock my world Yodelay he yodeloh oh When I grow up I wanna be your girl aah haa_**" Wendy and Mira cheer out together.

"**When I grow up I'll be a lady All my rings will be made of gold I'll put flowers in my room, I'll wear perfume I won't listen to rock 'n' roll**

**If I was a lady I wonder could I be your girl?**" Mira sings out smiling.

"**Yodelay he yodeloh oh You rock my world Yodelay he yodeloh oh Yodelay he When I grow up I wanna be your When I grow up I wanna be your When I grow up I wanna be your girl**" all four of us cheer together.

"**When I grow up I wanna a pony** _When I grow up I wanna a baby_ **_When I grow up I wanna a cowboy _** **When I grow up I'll be your lady**" we each sing our little parts.

* * *

**Sting's POV:**

while Wendy was singing her part about a cowboy I caught Lucy's gaze and she winked at me, I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I was smiling. she really is something.. "for our next song we'll be singing 'Unwritten' (originally by Natasha Bedingfield) I hope you enjoy!" Wendy says. they start playing and singing.

"_I am unwritten Can't read my mind, I'm undefined I'm just beginning The pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_" Lucy starts the song

"**Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words That you could not find**" Levy cheers out

"Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips" Lucy and Levy sing together

"**_Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten_**" Wendy cheers out

"**I break tradition Sometimes my tries are outside the lines We've been conditioned To not make mistakes, but I can't live that way, no**" Mira sings

"**_Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words That you could not find_**

**_Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin_**" Mira and Wendy sing together

"No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins Feel the rain on your skin" Levy and Lucy sing together

"**_No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips_**

**_Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten_**" Wendy and Mira sing together

"**_Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words That you could not find_**" Wendy smiles shyly

"_Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin_" Lucy smiles

"**No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips**" Mira winks

"**Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins Feel the rain on your skin**" Levy waves to the crowd

"**No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten**" all four girls sing together

"**_The rest is still unwritten The rest is still unwritten_**" Wendy ends the song.

the crowd cheers and claps to the girls, they all smile and wave. "we are going to have a 20 minuet break, then we will come back and sing 3 last songs! we'll see you later!" Levy says. Mira leaves her instrument on the stage but Wendy and Lucy take there guitars off with them. I watch as Lucy comes back around without her guitar and she sits at a booth where all her friends are.. I notice that a few people aren't there though.. I wonder why?

* * *

**here's the second chapter! part two will be up next week! hope you liked it! he he.. I wonder what Sting thinks about Lucy's wink.. will he get the message that she wants him to be her cowboy? find out next chapter! ;) **

**-Tora-Chan xxJ**


	4. Chapter 3 - the anniversary

**No-ones POV:**

Lucy, Mira, Wendy and Levy are in there changing rooms, changing into there 2nd outfits for there next 3 songs. Lucy walks out with her hair back but not tied up, with a red streak in her hair, she has a white t-shirt on with a pink scull on it, she's wearing black fish net's under a dark blue skirt. she has black gloves on that come up to her elbows and she has the same high heel knee boots on, with a black string of fabric tied to each side of my skirt and hangs over the back **(there's pictures on my profile, as you see, I'm hopeless at describing clothing :P).**

Levy walks out in a black dress that end just above her knees, on each side of the dress is three little white bows, around the tummy is 2 white laces with bows on the front of them and over the chest are 2 white X's. at the end of her dress and at the top are few thrills, she also has a black forearm band and a black wrist band with thrills as well. she wears black boots with 2 white laced X's on each of them, and she has a skull with wings necklace. her hair is out and straightened.

Wendy walks out with her hair out and straightened but messy. she has 2 + hair clip in her hair that's white and purple on each side, she's wearing she's wearing a dark purple and light purple dress that goes past her knees with a white and purple short jacket over the top, on each wrist she has light purple wrist bands and around her neck is a purple one that looks similar. she's wearing white and blue socks that go past her knees so you cant see where they end, with purple, blue and white sneaker type things on. :P

Mira walks out with black thigh high socks on with black buckled boots on. she has a short black skirt with a red lose belt type thing with a cold cross clipped to it. she wears a normal white t-shirt with a black and white forearm band, her hair is up in 2 high pony tails tied of with white ribbon.

the four girls all look at each other and smile, Lucy and Wendy grab there guitars and they all walk back onto stage.

* * *

**Levy's POV: **

"hello everyone! I hope you enjoy our next 3 songs, this time we are going to sing 'Forget About It' **(originally by All Time Low)** enjoy!" Mira tells everyone. the other 3 girls start playing there instruments and then we start our song.

~ Levy – **if I could be your girl** Levy & Lucy – if I could be your girl

Lucy – _if I could be your girl_ Mira & Wendy – **_if could be your girl_**

Wendy – **_if I could be your girl _**all the girls – **if I could be your girl**

Mira – **if I could be your girl** **(it may not turn out the same on so I added the girls names after so you know who sings what) ~**

**"You are a hand full of roses Thorns and a cheap bouquet**

**True, I'm a walking disaster They told you to stay away" **Mira starts off

**_"Seems like I'm making A deal with the devil Who's whispering softly to me_**

**_Are you sure that she's the one?" _**Wendy sings

**"'Cause I feel Like a bad joke Walk the tight rope To hold on to you**

**Was it real? Or a love scene, From a bad dream I don't think I can forget about it"** I sing

**_"You are a shining example Of why I don't sleep at all_**

**_T-t-too many sheep on the brain To make sense of a late night call" _**Wendy and Mira sing

_"Talking in circles and Chasing a tale of Love-drawn distant memory_

_Am I sure that she's the one?" _Lucy sings

"'Cause I feel Like a bad joke Walk the tight rope To hold on to you

Gotta know, Was it real? Or a love scene, From a bad dream I don't think I can forget about it" Lucy and I sing

"**You know... There are some days where I really feel Like this could work; Like you and I are finally gonna get it right**

**Then there are days like today When you make me Wanna tear my fucking hair out" **Mira sings

**"'Cause I feel Like a bad joke Walk the tight rope To hold on to you**

**Gotta know, Was it real? Or a love scene, From a bad dream I don't think I can forget about it**

**I feel Just like a bad joke Woah**

**Gotta know, Was it real? Waking up from a bad dream From a bad dream I don't think I can forget about it" **all 4 of us sing.

**_"So just forget about it" _**Wendy sings

"**So just forget**" I finish the song.

the 4 of us sing the other 2 songs and before we know it the night went by in a blur, we where all walking home. "hey, where's Lu-chan?" I ask everyone, they all shrug except for Rogue. "she's behind us, talking to Sting" Rogue says. everyone turns around to see about 20 meters behind us Lucy and Sting are slowly walking and talking.

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

Gray and I walk down the street, we where hanging out together by ourselves because the other boys said they where busy, we're heading over to Sting's, Rogue's and Gajeel's place to hang out now because they said they where free.

we turn the corner and see a large group of people walking into there apartment building, come to think of it, this is where Lucy, Mira, Wendy and Levy live. "is that.. wait.. that's our group of friends from school!" Gray says to me. he sounds a little annoyed, "did they leave us out of something?!" he says. I shrug "oh well, lets catch up and find out. heyy! guys!" I call out to them.

they all stop at the door and look at us, they wave and wait. we stop when we arrive at the door where they are. I look over at Lucy and heat rises to my cheeks.. she looks so.. beautiful.. "where did you guys go out to? and why weren't we invited?" gray questions them.

Laxus laughs "it was a last minuet thing, I guess we forgot to call you guys, we didn't even invite Rogue, Sting and Gajeel, we met them there. we went out to a good friend of Lucy's 16th birthday.." he says. everyone nods in agreement with him. Gray and I nod too. "ok. what's her name? do we know her?" I ask. "her names Emily and no you don't know her" Lucy says. Juvia coughs as if she swallowed something bad and Mira rubs her head. Romeo looks a little concerned. I shrug it off and we all head off to each others rooms.

Laxus, Jellal, Romeo, Elfman and Alzack have an apartment here that they share together and they head of to there room. Gray and I go to Rogue, Gajeel and Sting's room and Ezra, Bisca, Juvia, Lisanna and Cana who have there own room in this apartment go to Mira, Levy, Wendy and Lucy's room for some sort of celebration.

* * *

**Bisca's POV:**

"you brought up Emily? why? out of all the names in the world you used the name of someone so close to you? only us girls and the boys other then Gajeel, Rogue, Sting, Natsu and Gray know about her" Lisanna screeches quietly. we're all worried about it, why did Lucy use her name?

"does it really matter? its not like them 5 boys know her anyway.." Levy says. Lucy nods in agreement with her. "Levy's right.. It doesn't matter, now lets celebrate Mira, Lucy, Levy and Wendy's 4th year anniversary of being the most famous girl band ever!" I cheer and everyone else does to.

we have a really good few hours, then we get extremely tired and all go to bed. Lucy, Mira, Wendy and Levy go to bed in there bedrooms, while us other 5 girls leave to head to our apartment, when we arrive we head off to bed to get a good nights sleep, it's a really needed sleep too.

**hahaha omg, guys, I'm laughing because of this one error I made on chapter one.. I was going over the 2 chapters I had already put up for this story and I realized I typed 'pong' not 'pony' for there song that's originally but Kasey Chambers. I laughed so hard at this.. I was like 'jesus Christ I wonder what my fans think..' anyhow.. hope you enjoyed! **

**-Tora-Chan J**


	5. Some special people (IMPORTANT)

Jackson Heartfilia and Emily Heartfilia;

2 runaway triplets, they have another triplet sister Lucy. Jackson was a young boy being chased around for doing bad things just like his sister and with his sister Emily, he changed his name to Jack Malcon and she changed hers to Emily Jones. He's a strong, confident, handsome and fearless guy who won't put up with bullshit, just like his 2 sisters, except there beautiful, not handsome :P. Jackson ran away from home with Emily when there mother died, there mother Layla and sister Lucy with all the maids and butlers where the only ones who loved Emily and Jackson, There father was sort of well.. an asshole.. and he got worst when Layla died, when they left Lucy was ruined and her father turned on her. but they wont know that until Lucy tells them when they finally Reunite. Lucy left home when she started high school with her 3 best friends and she's been a better person ever since. there father, like in the anime, eventually passed away. (Michelle never came up in this btw). Emily has the power to Wish for anything, she can also use gun magic like Bisca and Alzack. Jackson has Celestrial Keys like his sister Lucy and he can also use invisibility, telekinesis, and teleportation. the only difference between him and Lucy is they have different types of keys but then can still use each others keys too. and each of the three have a special power that they know about, but they haven't awoken.. it's a rare magic, a magic no one would really know about. unless they where alive 500 years ago.

soooo.. this is for the next chapter… get excitedd~! not to excited though.. cause it'll be up in like.. 5 minuets :P

-Tora-chan


	6. Chapter 4 - theres more secrets

**4 weeks later - Lucy's POV:**

"OH FUCK SAKE!" I slam my hand on my alarm and jump up, I throw my school uniform on, pack my bag and grab a piece of toast and bolt out of the door to school. I finally arrive at my classroom and I quickly walk in as the teacher calls my name. "Lucy Heartfilia" Miss Carla calls out.

"I'm hereee! sorry I'm late! … again…" I smile and she glared at me. I rub my head and start walking to my seat when she stops me. "Lucy, there are two new people in your grade now. there names are Emily and Jack.." my eyes widen.. are they.. no.. I cant get my hopes up.. "..for your punishment from being late AGAIN .. you have to let them sit with you and you have to show them around, now take your seat!" Miss Carla yells at me. "yes miss.." I roll my eyes and head to my seat.

"Jesus Christ Lucy! I tried waking you up this morning and you slapped me! you have to learn to go to bed sooner!" Mira hissed at me. I nervously laughed and rub my head while the other 2 laugh really loudly, luckily the teacher wasn't in the room. "oh yea, lu-chan! them new kids look an awful lot like you, I thought Emily was you but her hair is lighter and a little longer and she doesn't wear the things you do" Levy says. "really? well.. girls.. you know about me being a triplet so.. maybe.." I whisper and my eyes sadden and the other 3 girls do too.

then Mira's eyes widen. "they are! I know it! Emily Jones.. you said your siblings were sort of like criminal's right? or that's what you heard?! they changed there names.. so she is in fact Emily Heartfilia and Jack isn't actually Jack Malcon, he's Jackson Heartfilia!" Mira says, quietly but excitedly. Wendy points to the boy in front of her and the girl next to him in front of Sting, who is non-surprisingly trying to get Jack's attention.

Its been a few weeks now since the anniversary, and Sting and I are dating now too, we started dating last week. I get up and walk over to Sting and I kneel in front of his desk. "Sting, what have I told you about annoying people? especially the newbies.." I scold him. "sorry babe.. but he's ignoring me and I just wanted to say hi.." he says back nervously.

"well.. if I'm meant to show them around I don't want them to be ignorant people who won't speak to me.. I'll talk to the both of them" I say and I wink at him. "by the way babe.. They actually look.. a lot.. like you.." he frowns and I gulp.. maybe they are my siblings? I smile and get up, I walk in front of jacks desk and my eyes widen and I drop the pen I had in my hands.

Jack and Emily both stare at me, eyes wide open and mouths open a bit too. "Jackson.. Emily.." I start tearing up and so do they. "LuLu.." they both say at the same time. everyone is staring at us and there surprised to see that I'm upset. I think every ones getting the idea. I put my hands over my mouth as the tears stream down my face, I remove my hands from my mouth and open my arms wide and smile at them with tears down my cheeks.

they both race up and hug me. every one stares in shock, even the teacher when she walks back in. every one gets it now. Emily and Jack.. the resemblance.. they are.. in fact.. my siblings.

* * *

**lunch time - Jacksons POV:**

I glare at Sting while he glares back at me.. I don't like that this moron is dating my amazing sister. I don't think Emily does too, she's also glaring at him. me and Emily are sitting either side of Lucy and we made Sting sit on the opposite side of the table, away from Lucy as much as he can be.

Emily and I jump as Lucy slams her fist on the table. "will you two just cut it the fuck out?! who are you to judge my boyfriend and stop me from being with him?! you abandoned me and technically left me astray! I haven't seen you in like 9 years?!" she gets up out of her seat and every one shifts around as she sits in-between Rogue and Sting, she places her arms around his tummy and rests her head on his shoulder, he has his arm around her too.

every one except Lucy, Sting, Emily and I laugh at this, but Sting and Lucy are smiling. "how come I never knew Lucy had triplets and everyone else except ice princess knew?!" Natsu yells. "because you're an idiot who cant keep secrets, flame brain!" Gray yells at him. "oh yea? and what the fuck does that make you popsicle? shut the fuck up, both of ya!" Lucy growls at them, they both shut up and keep eating.

"who's he?" Emily points at Natsu "and why the fuck does he call the cold one ice princess?". "Natsu-san is a flaming dragon slayer while Gray-sama is an Ice Mage, naturally they are frienemies, since naturally.. hot and cold don't mix.. and so.. they have names for each other." Juvia explains.

* * *

**Levy's POV:**

"eh.. really? a dragon slayer.. what's your pop or mums name?" Emily asks Natsu. "Igneel" he says back answering her question. Emily, Lucy and Jackson smirk. "what about it?" Natsu questions. "nothing, just curious.." Emily says still smirking.

"so Pineapple, how's the magic going?" Emily looks at Lucy sweetly. Lucy drops her fork and starts coughing, a few seconds later she takes her hand away from her mouth and glares at the blonde in front of her. "don't start, banana.." she says. Natsu holds in his laughter while Emily holds in her anger. "just like old times.." Jackson whispers.

"shut up lemon" the girls say in sync. Natsu, and all the other boys except Jackson, start cracking up laughing.. who knew Jackson had his own little fruit code name too? and a pretty funny one at that.. I giggle quietly while looking at the table, when I look up I notice Gajeel staring at me, and he's surprisingly pink..

"well.. now that the name calling is over.. Emily and I would like to know how the magic is, sis" Jackson says, looking at Lucy. "its great.. I'll tell you about it later on… not now" she says. Emily and Jackson nod in understanding, I understand to, as well as Mira and Wendy but it seems no one else does. "it's a free day tomorrow, you guys want to han-" Gajeel starts but he's cut of by a sudden loud laugh from behind him.. and if it isn't the witch herself.. Minvera..

"well.. well.. well.. Lucy.. it's nice to see you again, did you miss me.. I was gone for a few months" Minvera says, smirking at Lucy. Lucy looks up at her dumbfounded and says "really? I never noticed.. but it did seem awfully amazing around here, now I know why.. you should go away more often. it really spreads the happiness." Jackson almost chokes on his food, and Romeo holds in a snort of laughter. "well aren't you the funny one.." Minvera glares at Lucy, "oh I know, I'm just hilarious" Lucy replies.

"Well Lucy.. I was just wondering if you knew the knew kids that are in.. they say they know you very well.. they seem to be_ famous singers _there's three boys, triplets I may add, and there childhood best friend.. a girl.. there name's are, well, I think you would know" Minvera smirks deviously at Lucy. Lucy's eyes are wide, she's not the only one.. Mira, Wendy and I are in shock as well.. the four of us know who she speaks off.

there only but our number one band enemie's..

* * *

**Emily's POV:**

"oh and Lucy, before I leave.. I just wanted to tell you and your room mates this… _I know your secret_" the ugly, evil looking girl says as she smiles weirdly and walks off.. _'secret? what secret?'_. I look over at Lucy, her head is down with her hair covering her eyes, her hands are in tight fists and there going white.. Mira looks pissed, Wendy seems frightened and Levy is just in pure utter shock.

"what the fuck? what secret? Lucy, have you kept something from us?" Gray questions. Lucy gulps and looks up, but instead of a sad expression I would have expected from the gulp.. she seemed really pissed off.

"Gray, Natsu, Jackson, Emily.. there's something you four don't know, that I should just say now anyway… Mira, Levy, Wendy and I are one of the most famous girl bands in the world..  
"we are .. Fairy Tail"

**well.. there it is.. Chapter 4.. guys.. you should leave some reviews.. I want to know what you think about it! please let me know ! :D**

** -Tora-chan **


	7. HT MESSAGE

guys i thought i would just tell you now that i changed my mind all of a sudden :P .. instead of there band enemy being 3 boys and a girl, its gonna be 2 boys and a girl. a group of three instead. i decided to change it because i seen this cool picture and decided, thats gonna be the band :3

Sorry for the sudden change and all.. i couldn't be bothered to go through the chapter and change it and update it, so i thought i would just give you's a message on a single chapter type thing to tell you.. anyway! next chapter should be up in a few days time, talk to you's then! :)

-Tora


End file.
